Secrets
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: One moment leads to a confession. KC/Claire


**Secrets**

It was three days after the whole 'vibrator incident' and Claire walked into the lunch room and sat down at her usual table,next to KC. She pulled out her sandwich,juice,apple,and her cookie,then turned her head to begin to talk to KC. Neither Connor nor Alli were here today. Both had gotten colds over the weekend. "So,KC what did you do this weekend?" She asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

KC shrugged,giving her a crooked little grin. "I actually went camping this weekend. It was really fun. How about you?" He asked,offeing her a french fry from his tray.

She took it from him and smiled gratefully as she put it in her mouth. After swallowing she said. "Darcy sent me a blanket from Kenya." Claire told her friend.

KC looked at her with soft green eyes. "It has to be hard without your sister." He said tenderly,reaching over to brush a piece of hair that had escaped her tight ponytail from her blue eyes.

Suddenly,Derek Haig walked up to their table and began to meanly tease them. "Aw look how sweet you to are. You know KC,it's really bad how you can't keep your girl satisfied enough in bed that she has to resort to a vibrator."

Claire shrunk in her seat in embarrassment. She didn't even bother to say that she wasn't KC's girlfriend because she knew he wouldn't believe it. The whole vibrator story had passed all through school since it happened last week and she was always being teased about it.

KC could feel a blush stain his face. "We're not dating." He mumbled softly under his breath.

Derek smirked at him. "Yeah,but you want to bang her..."

He was cut off when Jane came up and glared at him. "Why are you such a jerk Derek?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

Derek smirked then took a step torward her threateningly,then thought better of it. "Whatever." He muttered in an angry tone,clenching his fist at his sides before he stomped off.

Claire gave Jane a grateful smile. "Thanks Jane." She said with a sigh of the uttemost relief. "He was really bothering KC and I."

Jane smiled at her and gave her a hug. "No problem Claire." She turned to look at KC then back at Claire. "You tell someone if he bothers you again."

Once Jane walked off to join her own table,Claire gave KC a shy smile. "I'm sorry that you were brought into this. It isn't your fault that there was a...you know what in my backpack."

KC just shrugged and stuffed a forkeful of food into his mouth to distract himself. He couldn't help but admit that there was **_some_** truth to what Derek had said. KC didn't want to "bang" his friend exactly,but he knew that he did have more than friendly feelings for Claire. Not that he would admit it. Why ruin their friendship when it was obvious that she didn't even feel the same.

She looked at him with concern. 'He's being rather quiet." She thought to herself as the bell rang,signaling that lunch was over. She watched,feeling even more worried as she watched KC rush off after dumping his tray. Claire stood up and threw the reminents of her meal into the trashcan,then rushed out of the cafeteria after her friend. She caught up to him at the lockers and grabbed him by his elbow. "KC? What's wrong? Are you upset by what Derek said?" She asked him sweetly,honestly wanting to know the truth.

KC gave her a reassuring grin while inside he was beating himself up for not being man enough to fess up to his feelings for her. "No. I...just don't feel well,that's all."

Claire looked at him. "Your not catching the cold are you?" She asked worriedly,standing on her tiptoes to put her hand to his forehead.

KC shudder longingly at the touch of her hand. "Um..." He mumbled nervously,eyes flitting away from her.

She looked at him,suspicion shining in her brilliant blue eyes. "You...lied...didn't you?" She said,feeling hurt. Why would he lie to her? Weren't they friends?

He looked down,feeling ashamed with himself.

"Why would you lie to me KC?" She asked chokingly,feeling as if she might start crying.

KC raised his head and just looked at her in shock. How could she not realize how he felt about her? He couldn't take it anymore,he had to tell her. "Because I like you OKAY?" He yelled,gripping locks of his hair in his fist.

Claire looked up at him,startled. "Wha..What?" She muttered,mouth open in disbelief as she took a step back.

KC reached out and gripped her shoulders,pulling her torwards him. "I...like...you Claire. As in more than a friend." He said. He hesitantly lowered his head to her's,intent on giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. He was surprised when Claire fisted a hand in his hair and kissed him back rather forcefully. He stumbled back in shock when she pulled away from him,blinking rapidly. "Whoa!!" He exclaimed,staring down at her with a stupid little grin.

"Just so you know KC,I feel the same way about you." She told him with am embarrassed giggle.

As he reached for her hand,they both knew that they would have alot to explain tomorrow.


End file.
